The Ghost Girl & The Myth (suggested by agentz)
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Dani is on the look out for a ghost in the woods who has been called Slender Man, but is she prepared for what's next? Idea suggested by agentz. Crossover. One shot.


Here is the one shot for the week. As you may have already guessed or seen it is a crossover between the Danny Phantom universe and the Slender universe. As seen above this one shot was suggested by agentz so thank you for that!

"It's a dark forest that's all it is," Dani kept repeating to herself over and over again. But that didn't explain what she had seen just mere minutes ago. She had been flying over the forest to investigate some alleged ghost sightings that were being called by the name Slender Man. 'Really that is the best name they could come up it?' she asked herself but stopped when she remembered her name was only different from Danny's by one letter (y to i) and kept flying her white hair moving with the breeze.

What caused her to land was a startling scream that had pierced through the (rather thick) veil of thoughts she had in her mind. When she flew down to see what it was all Dani was able to find was a stack of notes that the moment she wasn't looking disappeared.

"Well even if there is a ghost here I bet I could take it on all by myself," she said to herself with confidence.

**Two hours pass**

She had looked all over flying as fast as she could and yet she couldn't seem to find this ghost. Then an idea caught her attention.

"What did the news report say, about it only being children taken away by this ghost? And wasn't the scream very high like a child's?" she thought for a few moment and her eyes widened and a grin came to her face. "Well if this baddy is after kids, let's give him something to come after," she said and changed back to her human form allowing blue rings to go across her body and remove her ghostly costume changing her appearance to that of a normal girl with a red hat, black hair underneath, a blue hoody on and shorts.

"I wonder if it's dangerous to be out here all on my own?" she asked herself sarcastically, and began to walk around in the dark trying her best to look scared when she tripped. "What the hell was that?" she asked no one and saw a small cylinder on the ground, picked it up and turned it on. A beam of light blasted out of it.

"Use it normal girls can't see in the dark," a voice inside her head spoke somewhat clearly. Dani shrugged and kept walking, she came to a tree that had a note on it; it was a bad drawing of some kind. She picked it up and ominous sounds filled her ears. "You have got to be kidding me she said to herself," while trying not to laugh and still trying to be "scared".

Dani remembered the stack of notes that she had seen earlier. "How many were there… eight, that's right there were eight of them," she said and instead of waiting around she used her vision to locate all of the remaining notes. She felt her breath escape in a blue stream and decided rather than to stay and fight instead to book it and see where this trail of bread crumbs ends.

So she began to run fast, not at her top speed but kept running, each time getting to a note and her breath coming out blue and with each note the noise would grow louder. Every now and then she would see a figure that was pale and in a suit in her side vision and made the mental guess of that being the ghost. The final note was in a bathroom, she entered and grabbed it. Her breath grew blue for the last time as she turned around and saw who she thought to be Slender Man who was on her in a split second grabbing her by the collar and showing her his faceless head that was as white as a sheet of paper.

Her vision began to grow hazy and she began to laugh. The haze went away and the Slender Man tilted his head.

"Is this seriously it?" she said and head butting him. He stumbled back and she went ghost. Her hair became white; her clothes changed to black and white with a D on her chest and her eyes became glowing green.

"Now it's my turn," she said and blasted ghost rays at him, vibrant and green they hit him and he went against the wall. Hunched over, Dani wasted no time to grab him by the (extremely long) arm and throw him through the wall. He hit the ground with a hard thud, dirt specked his suit and he was shaking to get up, Dani ran at him and attempted to drop kick him and send an ecto-wave at him as well but he vanished.

She looked around for him but the dark trees gave away no hints. "Come on out you coward," she yelled out. Though moments later he did just that and wrapped arms around her from behind and started to squeeze. Dani couldn't breathe so she became intangible and slipped through his grip. Slender Man was confused and looked around he turned around just in time to take disks of ghost energy to his body. He slammed into a tree from the fore of it. Pained he tried to move but Dani was already on him and she smashed him deep into the tree, then tore another from its roots and smashed him, but before the tree could do its job he released tentacles to keep himself from being crushed.

She dropped the tree and lunged at him, though he grabbed her. She couldn't move and decided to end this.

"Let me go you perverted pedophile!" She shouted and went into his body. He clawed at himself and shook in pain. The tentacles turned against him and wrapped around his arms twisting them until they snapped and around his neck choking him. He fell over and he tried to grab at his appendages with broken arms. Dani removed herself from his body and looked at him with a victorious smile. She took out the Fenton thermos and pointed it at him.

"Hey Slendy, never underestimate a little girl," she said before blasting him and watched as he was sucked into the device and capped it. She smiled with and cheered herself on for winning. She was about to fly away when she remembered the notes in the bathroom. She went to them and with one ghost ray they were a smoldering pile of paper.

With that she flew off back to Amity Park to tell Danny and the others of her little adventure.

Well guys I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot and once again I would like to thank agentz for suggesting this pretty sweet idea. And I you would like to (maybe) have your idea turned into a one shot, you can tell it to me in a review for these stories or PMs (preferred) or my other stories if you'd like. Review, like, favorite, follow, if ya like (you know the drill) And have a great one once again thank you, have a nice one and keep on FIC'in. -Travis Waltz out!


End file.
